


小妈文学2

by candyyang



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 06:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19267411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candyyang/pseuds/candyyang





	小妈文学2

小妈嫁进来之后，无微不至的照顾父亲的起居，父亲竟一天天好转起来。父亲迷信，以为真是小妈治好了他的病，可殊不知那只是最后的回光返照而已。他格外疼爱我这个小妈，即使小妈嫁进来的原因是为了冲喜，他让小妈搬去主卧里睡，于是小妈成了我真正意义上的小妈。

因为父亲的支持他出版了好几本书，有工作室，开签售会。小妈对父亲尊重又温柔，父亲给他更多的是宠爱。

小妈还是腾出晚上本属于自己的自由时间帮我补习，甜美单纯的小妈，认真指导我的时候散发出知性迷人的气息。

我几乎忘了母亲长什么模样，对她已没有概念，小妈的温柔和耐心让我误以为那是母爱。可当我看到他对所有人，特别是我父亲，都那么温柔的时候，我却无法接受。

看着他不卑不亢地接受所有人的赞美、鲜花、礼物，合照、握手，我内心妒火中烧，我想让他只注意我，只关心我，只爱我。我终于明白自己想要的是一个alpha对一个omega完完全全的占有。

十八岁的生日，父亲出差没赶回来，我在外面玩疯了，包的是高层楼顶的露天酒吧，夜景很美。我喝了好多好多酒，醉醺醺地拨小妈的电话，说小——妈——我喝酒啦，你快点过来接我回家，外面好冷。

朋友跟我起哄说哪个妈啊？是那个帮你开家长会的哦？你爸金屋藏的娇还没换？

我上去就是一拳，说滚！我自己打车走！

然后我就真的打车走了，没等小妈。我那不着调的父亲这辈子干过唯一着调的事就是给我找了这么一后妈，越烂的基因遗传的可能性越大。一路上我看着他一通一通电话打过来就是不接。他现在肯定很着急，毕竟他把他老公的宝贝儿子搞丢了嘛。

我看着来电提示，想到前几周看见小妈用手语视频，他笑的开心，明明什么声音都没发，却让我感到温馨，那是我第一次没去作弄他，又忆起某个八卦亲戚跟我说小妈的爸妈都死啦，家里人不要他，嫌弃他，视他为累赘。后来他被收养，养父母都是哑巴。关照我说欺负小妈也要有个度，他很可怜的。

我把视线从冷白的手机屏幕上移开，靠着后座椅背，抬头看车顶窗，天空一片黑色，我脑子里是他。

父亲娶回来冲喜的新娘。家族的牺牲品。可爱的作家。我的小妈。

他的名字叫夏目贵志。

十一月，凌晨三点左右，他穿着一件薄毛衣打开房门看见我坐在沙发上看电视，气冲冲地打了我几下，不重，问：“你到底跑去哪了？为什么不接哥哥的电话？”

我他妈真被他戳中笑点了。

“哥哥？哈哈哈哈，你算哪门子的哥哥？被我爸听到了还不干翻你，妈～”

他一脸不可置信地看着我，眼泪早已经盈满眼眶。

“你还委屈了。这是事实啊。不会是我爸干翻不了你吧？”

“你非要这样才开心吗？我们已经是一家人了，你对我有什么不满意可以好好告诉我吗？我会改的……”他带着鼻音卑微地问我，把姿态放到最低，却努力仰起头不让眼泪掉下来。脆弱细白的脖颈露出来在我眼里像是故意邀请我去留下印记一样，借着酒劲和年轻的冲动，还有alpha的本能，我站起来狠狠吻他的颈侧、嘴唇、锁骨，把他推倒在自己床上，手探进上衣里摸他的胸，又移下去揉他的下面。他从一开始的反抗、警告，到后来的默默享受。整个人瘫软在我怀里，香浓的牛奶味信息素直冲进我鼻腔。

婴儿般滑嫩的肌肤被我肆意掐下红印，削瘦的肩膀被我死死嵌在床上，内里细嫩的软肉被我大力撞击。

我摁着他干了好几次，他眼角发红，却用双手抱着我，用沙哑的嗓音问我，够了吗，我好累。

不够，不够。

十八岁，我和小妈做了第一次。

他一定很委屈很难受，被一个刚满十八岁的孩子压在身下为所欲为。

\--  
我开始感觉到他有意躲避我，早出晚归，经常见不到人，其实除了当作什么都没发生以外他什么也不能做，但我还是莫名其妙地感到恼火。

有一天晚饭时间我回到家，他和父亲也刚好在，不可避免地一起吃晚饭。他今天心情挺好，笑得眼睛弯弯的，还不忘照顾老头，夹菜，剥虾，擦手，真是个好妻子。甚至还温和地问起我的学业：“最近忙吗？累不累？”

我看着他那高兴样儿就心里犯横，之前吃过几顿饭，我发现他挺挑食，葱姜蒜不吃，肥肉不吃，而且特别不喜欢吃荷兰芹。于是我故意献殷勤，帮他舀了一碗汤，里面全是荷兰芹，笑得像个孝顺儿子：“忙啊，但是不累。倒是哥哥你辛苦了，阿姨做的这个汤简直一绝，多吃点。”

他一定还记得那天晚上我对于叫他“哥哥”的评价，他的表情立刻尴尬下来了。


End file.
